


WOW

by mydawn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, I'm so sorry, M/M, wow by 3racha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydawn/pseuds/mydawn
Summary: Jisung is sitting in a coffee shop working on some music with Chan and Changbin when he sees The Most Beautiful Boy he's ever seen walk through the door.or, wow by 3racha except hyunjin is the girl





	WOW

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and the next day 3racha posted a vlive of them going through the 5 stages of grief while listening to wow
> 
> coincidence? i think not

“Hyunggggg,” Jisung whines, “can we take a break? _Please_.”

 

“Jisung…” Chan starts, “we have to finish this mixtape! I’ve got some good ideas and these beats sound good don’t you think? There’s just something missing…”

 

“Hyung you've been saying that for hours. I'm tired of being in this apartment. Let's just take a break at the coffee shop or something.”

 

“I'm down for that,” Changbin pipes in.

 

Chan takes a look toward Jisung and Changbin's pleading eyes and sighs, taking one last forlorn look at his computer screen before he concedes, “fine.”

 

“Yes! Let's go!” Jisung and Changbin cheer.

 

“Don't think you're off the hook,” Chan warns, throwing a backpack over his shoulder, “you two are still helping me with these lyrics”

 

Jisung groans and rolls his eyes, he knew it couldn't be that easy. “You know what? fine, alright, whatever,” he waves his hand dismissively, “let's just go,” he says again, smile returning to his face.

 

Once they've finally settled into the coffee shop, iced americanos and notebooks splayed across the table, muttering fragments of lyrics under their breaths, Jisung suddenly becomes extremely thankful that they had come here.

 

“Hyung, hyung, hyung,” Jisung says quickly, swatting at Changbin’s arm, “look at the guy that just walked in, isn’t he gorgeous?”

 

“Stop hitting me! Who are you even talking about?” Changbin does Not need to deal with Jisung’s homosexual tomfoolery right now.

 

“That guy over there!”

  
“Where?”

  
“In the gray hoodie!”

  
“What are you guys talking about?” Chan quirks an eyebrow, equally confused and amused.

 

“Isn’t that guy hot?” Jisung asks bluntly, “the one over there in the gray hoodie.”

 

Changbin and Chan both advert their gazes to the other side of the shop, where the literal definition of tall, blonde, and gorgeous seems to be working alone on a laptop.

 

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” Jisung states confidently, already sauntering across the shop.

 

“As if Jisung would be able to charm that guy,” Changbin says, rolling his eyes, and turning to Chan, “bet I can get his number before you hyung.”

 

“Oh, you’re on.”

 

Jisung walks up to the boy and taps on his shoulder gently before asking, “Sorry hyung, but do you have a boyfriend?”

 

The boy looks both confused and shocked, but Jisung continues before he can react.

 

“A-ah I’m sorry that must’ve been too direct. You see, I was just talking with my friends about how pretty you are- I mean- wait- no I’m sorry I’m rambling I’m just so nervous you know? Like here I am, just some annoying 18 year old high school kid and I know the last thing you need is some stubborn troublemaker hanging around but I’ve just been thinking and-”

 

“Hey calm down, it’s fine,” the boy says softly. Jisung is so focused on how beautiful his smile is and how his eyes sparkle that he barely hears the boy ask, “What’s your name?”

 

“Oh my god I didn’t even tell you my name! I’m Jisung and you’re just so pretty it makes me so nervous I feel like I’m in 8th grade confessing to my crush again, but seriously your smile is brighter than my future and I don’t understand how anyone can look _that_ good while just wearing a hoodie and jeans-”

 

The boy abruptly stands up and interrupts Jisung’s rambling by grabbing his shoulder and looking into his eyes, “Thank you Jisung, I’m Hyunjin, and if it’s anything to you, I think you’re adorable.”

 

And that is _everything_ to Jisung

 

That is, until Changbin quite literally pushes Jisung away from Hyunjin.

 

“Hey, gorgeous, I’m Changbin,” Changbin starts with a smirk, kind of wishing Hyunjin wasn’t standing right now, “Don’t mind Jisung, he’s like a little chick that’s free for the first time, he just doesn’t know what to do with himself.”

 

Hyunjin giggles. It sounds better than any song he could ever produce. Changbin could listen to Hyunjin laugh on repeat for the rest of his life and be content.

 

“I bet you deal with losers hitting on you all the time, but can you maybe make some time for one more?” Changbin pouts.

 

“Oh, of course, go on,” Hyunjin says teasingly, smile bright.

 

“We might be in a coffee shop, but I’ll never need caffeine to stay up what I’m you,” Changbin starts with an exaggerated wink. Hyunjin laughs again, and Changbin can’t help but to giggle with him. He walks closer to Hyunjin, and looks up to meet his eyes, “When it’s just you and me, the streets become a red carpet, baby.” Hyunjin flushes and giggles, turning away from Changbin’s gaze.

 

Changbin stays there for a moment, watching Hyunjin, until he feels himself being pulled back under someone’s arm.

 

“Hey I’m Chan, don’t worry about these guys,” Chan smiles, nodding towards Changbin and Jisung nearly in a chokehold under his arms. “I’ll keep them under control,” He winks, and tightens his hold as Changbin and Jisung continue to fuss and struggle, ignoring the strangled cries of “hyung!” as he continues, “You know, Changbin and Jisung just freeload at my apartment all day.” He finally lets go of them and pushes them behind him instead. “But it’s okay,” Chan smiles innocently, “‘Cause I’m a nice guy who’s got a lot of money.”

 

“Oh really now?” Hyunjin laughs, clearly amused with their antics.

 

“Of course,” Chan winks, “We should go somewhere nicer than this coffee shop.”

 

“Hmm, where would you suggest we go then?” Hyunjin smirks.

 

“Let me take you to a restaurant,” Chan says, oddly serious, “A nice, high class place with a beautiful view.” He starts to creep closer to Hyunjin, “Or…” Chan starts slowly, voice sultry, “We can go back to my place and I can give you a full course meal.”

 

Hyunjin looks scandalized as the tips of his ears go red, “Chan!”

 

Chan has a mischievous smile as he continues, “I’m iron man in the streets but I’m better than Tony.”

 

Hyunjin’s face only gets redder. He’s seen too many marvel movies for this.

 

He chuckles nervously, “How about we start by just hanging out here for a bit? I’d like to see what the three of you have been working on.”

 

Hyunjin gathers his things and walks across the shop to be met with 3 boys sitting around a small table full of messy notebooks, pencils, and papers.

 

“You guys make music? I’ve always wanted to try that…” Hyunjin’s voice trails off as he suddenly becomes very focused on the music sheets under his hands.

  
Chan, Changbin, and Jisung immediately jump towards Hyunjin, “I can help you!” they shout in unison, before pointedly glaring at each other.

 

Hyunjin doesn’t seem to notice, if the sheer excitement in his eyes is anything to go by. “Really!?” he nearly shouts, eyes sparkling and smile dazzling.

 

“Of course!” the three boys chorus.

 

Hyunjin is about to reply when he feels a buzzing in his pocket and hears a faint ringing sound. “I’m so sorry, that’s my alarm,” he says, turning it off, “I have to go to work. Can I have your numbers?”

 

The boys nod in excitement and are surprised when Hyunjin grabs a pen and decides to pull up his sleeve to offer his arm, rather than the seemingly endless amounts of paper scattered around the table. None of them question it though, hastily scribbling their digits across his forearm.

 

Hyunjin smiles sweetly, “Thank you. I’ll text you all later. Bye!”

 

After exchanging goodbyes, all of their gazes follow Hyunjin as he strides out of the coffee shop.

 

“Wow,” they all sigh in unison, “he’s hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might add more to this if i feel up to it but for now they're all just friends and hyunjin is both amused and flattered


End file.
